This invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly to a carton including a gimbal-type support for holding contents of the container upright, regardless of how the carton is turned.
Gimbal mounts, generally, were of course previously very well known, for use with compasses and a variety of other instruments. At least one prior inventor (Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,649) has proposed a shipping crate having a gimbal mounting for supporting a delicate instrument within the crate.